


Togetherness

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fanart, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2007:</p><p>Moonlight, stars...sigh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just read this on a Dove chocolate wrapper and could of nothing else besides THIS photo...I JUST had to immortalise...:)

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/togetherness2_bordered_zps1e2cc619.jpg.html)


End file.
